I'M NOT HYSTERICAL JUST HAPPY
by delyrical
Summary: I TOLD YOU ALREADY


**AHHH GUYS I'M BACK**

**Well, not really. This is just something that came to mind. Hope you've all been doing well! /lovelovelove**

**Right, so this can be read as a journal entry or a spoken-word rant or...anything, really. It's pretty wierd. But it'll be a while before you guys see anything from me again, because I'm just so. Busy. These. Days. Rest assured that I still love you guys-- and hopefully that sentiments returned, luls. It might also help if you have a wide knowledge of the civilization of Nubia and various early Semetic languages and asdfjkl; I need to stop procrastinating.**

**Onward, ho! Hopefully you can detect a REALLY REALLY subtle plot underneath this mess.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

So, first of all, Aoko is a whiny tard and doesn't deserve a place in MY NOVEL OF AWESOME

DO YOU HEAR THAT AOKO YEAH I JUST CALLED YOU A WHINY TARD WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT HUH HUH HUUUH

God, I'm so pathetic.

Why am I so pathetic OH WAIT I'M NOT THAT'S WHY.

So basically, last night around 11:24:56 pm according to Hakuba who smells I got an idea.

An absolutely awe-inspiring awesome alliterating idea.

TO WRITE A NOVEL

OH YEAH OH YEAH god i'm so high aoko come back please please come back

And in there I'm going to write about sunshine. I'll take extra physics classes or bug Hakuba or something but I'm going to figure out what sunshine is made of, and then I'm going to write about this person who brews sunshine in there bathtub on Sunday morning and RUNS OUT NAKED INTO THUNDERSTORMS WITH A BAG OF PHOTONS OVER HIS SHOULDER TO FLING SUNSHINE INTO THE SKY AND MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY SO

So we can all join hands and sing kumbaya together and other entertaining shit

Yeah and I'll be famous after it's published and I won't have to be so sloshed and smashed all the time

I'll be famous and Aoko's going to regret saying those things to my face and regret leaving but I'll be like NOW YOU COME BACK HA NO WAY IN YOUR FACE GOBBLE GOBBLE BITCH

And I'll go on book tours to mythical places like Omaha and Kentucky and Timbuktu and people will make documentaries and movies and movies about the documentaries and documentaries about the movies on my novel and everyone will come out of the theater sobbing and holding onto each other and going to some pizzeria together after beating the crap out of some orphans on the street to take their money and use the money to buy tons of food and be happy.

So damn happy and GOD IT WAS ME WHO MADE THEM LIKE THAT

I CAN TOO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY YOU IDIOT

I'm so excited I think I'm about to piss in my pants.

That's disgusting. Scratch that.

But seriously. My novel WILL NOT BE ABOUT AOKO OR ANYONE LIKE HER. It'll be about sunshine like I said. And adventure and action and horror and drama and coming-of-age stories and indie shit and other things rolled up together so epically people'll be imploding one by one in their seats from the magnitude of how great the movie is.

Oh crap I'm writing a novel, not a movie.

WELL WHATEVER I CAN DIRECT A MOVIE TOO

Who's going to be the lead girl?

LOL NOT AOKO

Maybe she'll have eyes like her, though. Or not.

Or maybe I won't direct movies or write novels since they're for pansies anyway and write poems or something. I'll be this angsty poet that stuffed-up people like Hakuba will rave about centuries and centuries after I'm done rotting under a bush somewhere after dying some heroic death.

So I can write love poems or oh god thank god Aoko's not reading this

And daaaamn I'll be the most badass poet out there

I'll write poems so subtle and mind-blowing

That even my hate poems will be love poems

And aoko can sob some more about how she missed her chance to be with me

I'm really drunk now aren't I.

Hakuba?

No I'm not irrationally temperamental what are you talking about stop using huge nerdy words like these

Shit he left

Hakuuuuuuuuubaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He left in the middle of my rant

I can't believe it

I'm going to beat the shit out of him tomorrow I'M IN PAIN HERE HAKUBA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

What the hell. Real poets wallow in self-pity and suffering alone, durr. I'm a mess. I can tell why she left. I'm a mess.

But hey that's why I'm writing a novel or making a movie or being a poet or whatever I am now. The world's going to revolve around me and my HARRY POTTAH BESTSELLUH THINGUHS boom chikawow wow. And I'll forget all about some whiny tard way in the back of the crowd slaving away to establish Kuroba-ism and pray to the shrine of Kaito to make sure I don't smite their insignificant eyebrows. Not that I would because I'm a good guy

I'm not pathetic and I'm a good guy

God Aoko just hurry up and come back the food's growing cold and I actually tried cooking for once

Come back it's growing cold

I'm so cold


End file.
